


wait im supposed to come up wit a titl e ?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, I dont fucking know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a joke I swear I was looking at bee movie fics and I was inspired





	wait im supposed to come up wit a titl e ?

hajimeme hinata is supposed to be dead

so why the fuck isn't he

 

 

 

 

wwel my frens. he accidently drank magic orange juice that gave him magical powers oooooo. it was magical orange jiuce powers n shit like wow,,,, so basiclaly hr could shoot orange juice from his hands and yeet. someone cough MAKI HARUKAWA EDGY I MEAN UH h was sent to kill him because I dotn fucking know the government was angerey at hajimeme or smthn. so hinata was out around the town waking and kissing babies ig idk but he WAS WITH CHIAKI BC I LOVE HER WTF SHE COULD KILL ME AND ID FUCKINH THanK HER. BUT ANYWays hajimeme was out on the town with chiaki until oh fucking no maki was there and was going to kill him. she said "hajime im going to kill you now" and he said "okay" because honest;y dying bwoulf be better than orange juice powerzs like amirite gamers. lets get this fuckihn bread. so maki was being all edgy and trying to kill hajimeme but thjnan nholy shit you guys its makotno eggi. gmnhsdkmjmQa>G.GDwhRKJEHGRWKJHTEKKJaejrkgaknjgkdjgfbnefnjmMdfbkKFdmvvdfnbmfbdvdmscn,wtgkjlrkwmdKGheJKWD[.SCM,NLVJFBKGAMLVNFKC.;DVFLGDNJkmjngbakvft.smfvgmdnfsaldnjhgwsderhtfjyghjklkjmngvrftdesdfercgtjmkioolujrjuy6t5redcfvbnhjki

so eggi is thnere and hes lkike "okay maybe don't kill my fellow protag bud???" maki was like "but im also a protagonist so tets start the rotag wars." so tgen maki eggi and hajime with chiaki kirigiri, and kaedead and weed shush are all in like this arena thing where all ofn the other poepel are there including the dead ones so then. they battle. theres some blood but also romance scenes because what is a boss fight without spicy thinkgs. so everyone is fighting eachother and

 

 

okay youknow what I fuhuking give up I didntg become a writer for this,,,,or maybe I did honhonhonoiui I still have like 60 years left in my lifespan or something,, psh idk I don't pay attention in math class. its BAD,,bjut yeah this is what my work looks like when I don't go and correct naything im not lying my name isn't kokichi kano or shuuya ouma or whatever othee lying anime characters names you wanna combine. well I guess that's it my hands hurt from typing thisshit lmao. I have an Instagram so if ya wanna hit me up there then that's fine- @danganronpalegs

 

alright well I hope you have a bad time I mean a good day

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke I swear I was looking at bee movie fics and I was inspired


End file.
